


Good-Willed Intentions

by Mixu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denest week, Dramatic, Gen, Historical, Historical thursday, M/M, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixu/pseuds/Mixu
Summary: Times of rapid change and hesitation. A short look into Denmark's stance about crusades, and Estonia along with it.Written for denest week





	Good-Willed Intentions

„We are going to take a crusade to Estland,“ the King said, seated in his throne and voice calm. Only a few guards and the personification of the land, Denmark himself, were present.

„Crusades?“ the grandly clad Dane asked. Were it anyone else, questioning the King like this would be beyond intolerable.

„Yes, they interfere constantly with the trading routes, viciously so among their islands. They are pagans who have not seen the truth. So thiis crusade will prove, both in the eyes of God and economically, beneficial.“

The Dane actually looked impressed as viciousness was mentioned, but seeing the disapproving eyes on him, he let his expression level out. 

„It mustn’t be that terrible, just a century ago we had clear trading routes there with no interference. It was actually a joy to set sail through Estland. Mikkel Hvide-Axe was not a hostile name to hear.“ Denmark remembered it fondly. Yes there were a few raids here or there at times but those were petty. The teenager who called himself Eesti was very bright for such a new landmark deity.

The King sighed in frustration, „Christian, for God’s sake you are given a name after Christ himself, you must forget about those dark times and certainly that barbaric name. Denmark is not a land of pillaging-...“ 

The King aruptly closed his mouth. Denmark had stepped up to stand in front of him, close, the cold steely gaze upon his own uncertain one. It caused him both pride and fear. The nation breathed calmly, towering over him.

„Yet for some reason a small part of me, so small now, says that a crusade in the name of God is another glorified pillaging, perhaps with great result, but with almost identical means. That is the truth however we call it,“ The Dane paused, letting his statement hang in the air between them.

„You _know_ , my King, as long as a small part of our people remotely remember the Viking Gods, the customs, the history, I will wear both names personally. You know you cannot ask me to forget. Conceal it, yes, but not forget.“

During this small speech the King had gathered himself and wondered briefly, not for the first time, how interesting these personified deities were. So conveniently could he see the state of his people through this towering figure, as other kings with their own personal companions to steer their hand.

„And that, my dear Christian, is why we must burst onwards with these crusades. Perhaps the true ways will enlighten your being entirely.“

The wild-haired Dane smiled and nodded solemnly in acknowledgment. „You may certainly try, sir. Yet I am still unconvinced about Estland.“

„We will treat them well if that is what worries you. Just _after_ we’ve established ourselves.“ 

....

It took a few years to prepare, giving Denmark some time to muse on this constantly shifting power struggle in surrounding lands. Initially, Christianity gave them allies, gave him allies, but even as in some sparse times his roots flared up, he was taking this faith more seriously. It has given their people societal development, it has gotten quite a few potential threats off his back and it seemed like the way of the future. Why would he not want to share this with the bright youngster who perhaps could be his protegé. He only wanted the best for him, largely unscarred from battles and wars most his own neighbours- his brothers, were already jaded due. Yes, he was the one about to cause the first permanent scar, a very painful one, but only to get him to see and join Denmark, protecting the sometimes confused Estland from far worse. He knew they were showing interest. It was only a matter of time before young Eesti got preyed on by them all at once. But not if he got to him first. 

He donned his cross-insigniad armour with more pride than he had years ago. He had switched out his battle axe, the one giving him his former name as the white glint before a victiorious strike shined upon battlefields, all put away in favour of a sword. A noble sword he was told. A blessed sword. A sword he hoped to use more in favour of protection than offense. It was a rare case he minded himself like that. 

They set sail in ships that lacked uniqueness from others of its kind. The army behind Christian’s back was tremendous. He knew time was brief and he was keeping constant awareness over his mental state. His intentions were different. 

Across the Baltic sea, after some days and nights, they arrived upon Lindanise, a (still) wooden fort that caused the Dane to smile to himself. It was endearing compared to their own stone cities. His stomach dropped only slightly as he saw more and more faces upon the walls overseeing the arriving siege. He was sure Estland himself was one of them. Christian took a steadying breath, his sharp gaze looking ready for battle, to bring God to these pagans he once himself was, a small part still is. But he knew what was safer, better, holier right now for both of them. He will save Estland, he will protect him. As himself and as the extension of God in ways his duties foresaw. 

He sighed, eyes still trained, only a few moments left before the eruption.

_’This is for your own good, young Eesti. I hope you’ll understand very soon that your scar will not be of ill will.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so excited to get this out. I looked up history a bit but I still like to keep it vague just to be safe so I didn't name the king etc.


End file.
